


The broken soul

by MazeTrials



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Suicide Attempt, depressed!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeTrials/pseuds/MazeTrials
Summary: One day when Sonya arrives home after school she finds Newt in the bathroom in a pool of blood.





	The broken soul

**Author's Note:**

> I am from Sweden so sorry if my English is bad. This is my first fic and I hope you guys will like it!

Sonya closed the door behind her. She threw her bag on the floor and hangs her jacket on a hook. Then she walks out from the hall and in to the apartment there she lives with her mom, dad and older brother, Newt. But her parents were on a business trip for the rest of the week so now it was only her and Newt here. When Sonya enter the kitchen she notice something. The apartment is really quite. Sonya stands still and listening. Then she hear it. A small raspy sound.  
" Hello? She calls out. Nobody answers. "Thats weird, Newt is supposed to be home now? Sony thinks to herself. Then she hear the sound again. She can't remember that she has heard it somewhere else but it gives her chills.  
" Newt, is that you? Sonya calls out. Then she hear it. A quite but clear whimper in the silence.  
" Newt! Sonya yells and starts to walk to the sound. Another whimper. Sonya looked around and saw that the light were on in the bathroom.  
" Hello? Sonya yells again. She take the handle and trice to open the door but it is looked." Newt are you in there?  
Another whimper. Sonya was sure that the whimpering came from Newt.  
" Newt, are you okay? She yells into the bathroom and tries to open the door again. Then she feel it. Under her feet she can feel a warm and sticky liquid coming from the bathroom. She looks down and sees the red blood. Sonya starts to panic.  
" Newt! Newt, open the bloody door! She yells and tears starts to form in her eyes. She starts to bang her hands at the door and kick on it.  
"Newt! She screams. Suddenly the door opens and Sonya stumbles into the bathroom. When she sees whats in there she almost wants to throw up. Sonya sees Newt lying on the floor. His wrists is completely covered in blood and a knife is lying beside him. Blood is on the floor and Newt himself is lying in a pool of blood. His skin is really pale and he is trembling. Sonya just stand there and looks at her brother. She knew that he had problem with depression but she never knee that it was this serious. When Sonya finally can move again she start to panic. She runs to her brother and sits down beside him. She take his body up in her lap and holds him while tears starts to flow down her cheeks. When she holds her brothers body tight to her she feels a heartbeat from him. Sonya take her fingers till Newts neck and she feels his pulse.  
" God, you are alive, She sobs. Suddenly a vibration vibrate in Newts pocket. Sonya picks up Newts phone and sees that Thomas is calling Newt. She presses the green button and with shaky hands she put the phone to her ear.  
" Hi Newt, I'm sorry for the fight we had earlier, Thomas say with a tone that he has when he is sorry." I didn't mean to say that to you, he continues. Sonya just sits there. She can't control her voice. " Newt? Thomas asks.  
" Its Sonya, Sonya says with a shaky voice.  
" Hi Sonya, wheres Newt? Thomas asks. Sonya cant take anymore. She starts to cry violently and tears are streaming down her cheeks.  
" Hey Sonya, are you okay? Thomas ask worried.  
" Im sorry, Sonya whispers. " I just got home and he was just lying here.  
" Who was just lying there? Thomas asks.  
" He had cut himself, Sonya just says." It is so much blood.  
" Sonya what are you saying? Thomas says and his tone make Sonya cries anymore.  
" Newt , Sonya sobs. " He tried to kill himself. When she had said that she just broke down completely. She dropped the phone down in the blood and the glass splits. Sonya takes Newts body to her again and hugs him tightly. Her sobs starts to be broken screams instead and her face is covered in tears.  
Meanwhile Sonya's and Newts neighbor Brenda, that is the same age as Sonya and one of Sonya's best friend hear noises from the apartment beside hers. Brenda walks out from her apartment and across to Sonya's and Newts. Brenda slowly opens the door. Then she hears it. Screams are coming from the inside.  
" Sonya! Brenda yells. She runs into the apartment and follows the broken screams. When she sees the sight in the bathroom she gasps. She sees Some Sonya crying and holding her brothers body in her arms.  
" Sonya! Brenda yells and crouches down to her friend.  
" I didn't know it , Sonya sobs.  
" Hey, it's okay? Brenda says and runs Sonya's back. " I call 911.  
Sonya nods and more tears streaming down her face. Brenda picks up her phone and calls 911.  
" 911, What's you're emergency? A woman asks.  
" Hello, my name is Brenda Hart and my friend brother tried to....kill himself, Brenda says.  
" In What way? The girl on the phone asks.  
" He cut himself... Its so much blood, Brenda says.  
" Okay, an ambulance is on the way. Is someone with you? The girl on the other side of the line asks.  
" It's me, Sonya and Newt, Newt is the victim, Brenda says.  
" Is Newt breathing? The girl asks.  
" Sonny, is Newt....Is Newt breathing? Brenda asks carefully. Sonya looks up at her and takes her brothers pulse. She nods slowly.  
" Yes, he's breathing, Brenda says in the phone.  
" Good, The ambulance should come soon, the girls says . Brenda continue to answers some questions to the girl.

Thomas is running down the road. He taste blood in hiss mounts but he need to get to Newts apartment. The call from Sonya had made him so shamed up that he started to run the 3 kilometer it was from Thomas house to Newts families apartment. He thought that it was his fault that Newt tried to kill himself. They had a fight in school which had end with that Newt left school crying. Thomas didn't remember what the fight was about but he didn't care. So when Thomas stopped a bit from the apartment he held his breath. An ambulance stood in front of the apartment. A doctor held a stretcher that Newt was lying on. Thomas gasped when he saw Newts blood. It was just blood and a pale skin. Brenda stood behind the ambulance holding a numb Sonya. When a doctor came to talk with Sonya and Brenda Thomas finally moved. He run toward the girls and stopped when Brenda saw him.  
" Thomas! She said.  
" Hey, Bree, Sonny, Thomas said carefully. Sonya was trembling and her shirt, pants and arms were covered in blood.  
" Who are you? The doctor asked Thomas.  
" I'm Thomas, Newt friend, Thomas says.  
" Do you know why Newt wanted to off himself? The doctor ask both Brenda, Sonya and Thomas.  
" He has always had a depression, Brenda says. Sonya looked to shocked to speak.  
" Maybe it got to much, Brenda continues. Sonya let out a sob.  
" Do you want to follow you're brother to the ambulance? The doctor asks Sonya. She nods and an tear streaming down her face.  
" Do you want to follow too? The doctor asks the other teens. Both Brenda and Thomas nods.  
" Come on here then, The doctor says and he, Brenda, Sonya and Thomas gets into the ambulance and it drives away!

Thomas was half asleep in the chair he sat on. Sonya had her head on his shoulder. She was asleep. Brenda had to go home so now it was only Thomas and Sonya. Newt had immediately been taken into surgery and he was still there now. Suddenly Sonya spoke.  
" What if he won't make it. Thomas looks surprised at his best friends sister. Sonya's eyes are blank and her tone is numb.  
" Of course he will make it, Thomas says.  
" I don't think he will survive, Sonya says.  
" What do you mean? Thomas asks.  
" Newt maybe don't want to survive, Sonya says. Thomas keeps quiet. Newt will survive, he always does!

Darkness  
Pain  
Darkness  
Numb  
Pain  
Darkness  
A voice?  
Darkness  
Numb  
Darkness  
A girls voice?  
Sonya's voice!  
" Newt....hear......e, Her voice. Newt hears her voice, his wonderful sisters voice.  
" Newt....u....wake? Newt cant hear every word she is saying but he want to get out from his unconsciousness.  
" Wake up! Her voice again, this time he could hear it.  
His eyes opened and light surrounded him. He immediately closed his eyes again.  
" Newt! Sonya says.

Sonya watched her brother slowly waking up. He had a oxygen mask and a heart monitor beeped in the room.  
" Newt? She asked him again. Newt eyes opened but he closed them again.  
" Brother, look at me, Sonya whispers and grab Newts hand. Newt opens his eyes again.  
" Hey, Sonya says and tears starts to form in her eyes.  
" Sonny, Newt whispers.  
" Yes, it's me, Sonya says and smiles a broken smile. Newts eyes starts to fill up with panic and he look around in the room.  
" 'm sorry, He says.  
" It's okey, Newt, Sonya whispers.  
" You must hate me, Newt says and tears starts to run down his cheeks into the oxygen mask.  
" Newtie don't cry, Sonya says and wipes away the tears. She used his old nickname.  
" I just couldn't take anymore! Newt whispers.  
" You're okay now, Sonya says.  
" I saw the scissor and then I just couldn't control myself, Newt continues. Sonya starts to cry too when he says those words.  
" I promise I will try to help you, She whispers.  
Newt nods." Wheres mom and dad?  
" They are on a flight home, Sonya says.  
Newt looks down at his hands and sees the white bandage on his hand.  
" I'm and idiot, he says.  
" I know, Sonya says. " But you're my idiot and I love you.  
" I love you too, Newt says. The hug each other a long time...

A/N First of all am I sorry for my bad English but I love when Newt gets hurt (I am an evil person) But I love him and this story is really bad but I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
